villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Juan Borgia the Elder
Juan Borgia the Elder is a minor antagonist of the 2010 video game Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. He is Cesare Borgia's banker and one of his three generals, along with Micheltto Corella and Baron Octavian de Valois. He was voiced by Harry Standjofski. History Meeting Cesare Juan sought an alliance with Octavian de Valois, and used large amounts of the city's tax money to fund lavish parties, much to the ire of those who felt the money could have been put to much better use. Siege of Monteriggioni After the group entered the city, with Juan holding Caterina Sforza captive and the others returned to Rome with an Apple of Eden and Caterina Sforza as their prize. Oppression of Rome In June 1501, Juan, Cesare, Octavian and Micheletto held a brief meeting in the stable courtyard of the Castel Sant'Angelo. There, just before he departed from Rome to besiege Urbino, Cesare ordered the three to play along with his father's "tired old men's club" for the moment, but to remember who they really served. Following this, Cesare left the city in the hands of his generals. In 1503, the Assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze came to the conclusion that, in order for the Borgia's empire to be brought down, the Assassin Order would have to cut off Cesare's funds, requiring "the Banker" to be located and killed. Unfortunately, Juan's identity as the Banker remained a well-kept secret among the Borgia. Luckily, Ezio found a lead on the Banker's whereabouts through his sister Claudia, who directed him towards Egidio Troche, a Roman senator who was indebted to the Banker. After gaining the aid of Egidio by saving him from an assault by Borgia guards and giving him the money to clear his debt, Ezio discovered that the Banker was throwing a Pagan party and would be present at the celebration. Borgias' Orgy/ Death On August 1, 1503, Ezio tailed Egidio as he delivered the payment for his debt to the Pantheon. There, the Banker's guards counted the money, then prepared to bring it to Juan at the party. However, Ezio was able to climb the landmark and assassinate the guards' captain, Luigi Torcelli. Donning Luigi's uniform, Ezio made his way towards the Pagan party that the Banker was hosting with the chest of money. As he bypassed the guards at the party, Ezio tailed the courier of the chest until he was eventually led to the Banker himself, discovering Juan's name after the Cardinal introduced himself to a courtesan. As Juan walked towards the main area of the party with the courtesan, he expressed to her his deep appreciation for power, stating that merely plucking an apple from a tree made him feel superior. Finally, they reached the center of the festivities, where Cesare gave a brief speech on a soon-to-be-united Italy, before officially commencing the party. After a brief argument between the Pope and Captain General, and their subsequent departure, Ezio turned his attention to Juan. As a show of his power, Juan strangled the courtesan in his company and moved through the crowd, surrounded by a Seeker bodyguard. Although Juan was heavily protected, the Assassin moved through the busy crowd of guests and positioned himself on a nearby bench, waiting to strike. As Juan passed by, Ezio swiftly assassinated him. With his dying breath, Juan claimed that he regretted none of the indulgences he had enjoyed. Ezio replied that a man of true strength and power should steer themselves away from mortal pleasures, to which Juan objected that he had given the people what they wanted, but Ezio stated that it was the reason for his downfall. Abilities *'Vast Funds': As Cesare's personal banker, Juan had access to Rome's finances, which he used to fund Cesare's war campaign, as well as host lavish, public orgies. Trivia *He had a similarly named, younger cousin who appeared in the short film Assassin's Creed: Ascension. He even appeared identical and had the same voice actor. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Assassin's Creed Villains Category:Elderly Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Rapists Category:Greedy Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Evil